wedgie_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannsgutherson
Hannsgutherson,the runner up for best writer of the year on LF two years in a row. Hannsgutherson, aka, wedgie, aka, wedgiefrmluckyfetish is a prolific writer of both novels, short stories, poetry, and interviews of prominent members in the wedgie fetish community. He is also the founder of the Wedgie Community Wiki. History and Works Hannsgutherson, spent his early time as a member of the wedgie fetish community first reading stories on the now defunct WedgieGirls site. When that site went down he moved to LuckyFetish Forums http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php where he spent close to two years commenting on a great number of stories in its Fictional Story Section http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?board=8.0before he began writing. His first effort was with his failed attempt to start a collaborative story entitled Role play trial http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?topic=2399.0 in April of 2012. The failure of this deterred him from writing any wedgie content until he saw an opportunity in the first Community Story http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?topic=4676.0started by ponyponyx9 two years later. He joined this and wrote entrees with the character of Celestine. In 2015 he began a spree of writing, penning such stories as Lucy and Daniela http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?topic=5301.0, and YWNR http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?topic=5922.0 and Cara's Choice http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?topic=6097.0some of these began to make up what Hannsgutherson called The Tracy Trilogy named after the character Tracy, who first appears in the untitled story written after the user whogirl on LuckyFetish Forums made a post asking writers to "write a story for this picture." http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?topic=5455.0 And who subsequently appears in many of his other stories, although with varying degrees of importance to the plots. He joined DeviantArt on March 27th of 2013, making that account so he could read stories without being blocked by the requirement that he have an account in order to read content marked for mature audiences.http://hannsgutherson.deviantart.com/journal/Me-547526989 He posted the first part of Teacher Wedgie Fighthttp://hannsgutherson.deviantart.com/art/Teacher-Wedgie-Fight-Part-1-550442784 there in April of 2015 but did not add anything else to the site until October of that same year when he wrote Wedgie Love http://hannsgutherson.deviantart.com/art/Wedgie-Love-568866213specifically for that site. He was made an admin of the groups Wedgie-Girls, TUGS-Underwear-Inc and WedgieKingdom. Other Details He is the creator of what he refers to as a Community Based Writing Project http://hannsgutherson.deviantart.com/journal/Community-Based-Wedgie-Writing-Project-678145976and after receiving points from users on DA, began a writing contest that ran from May 20th to June 21st looking for stories that fit the theme of the:Wedgies in the Workplace Contest http://hannsgutherson.deviantart.com/journal/Wedgie-Story-Contest-681645987 He indicated plans to write the first ever essay critically analyzing wedgie fetish fiction as a genre, explaining that his essay would focus on how wedgie fetish fiction seems preoccupied with absence. The absence of consequences, and figures of authorities, unless these figures and consequences are directly involved in the wedgies taking place in the story. http://www.forum.wedgiehaven.com/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=17824&start=30#p521276. He is also the only writer to review a story on WedgieHaven in the WH Official Book Club. http://www.forum.wedgiehaven.com/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=17762&p=517010&hilit=review#p517010. He has been voted runner up for the best writer of the year two years in a row on LuckyFetish Forums. His story Lucy and Daniela tied for Best Story of the Year in 2015http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?topic=6122.msg33337#msg33337, his other works, Teacher Wedgie Fight and YWNR were also nominated. In 2016 his short story You and Juri Han won Best Short Story of the Year http://luckyfetish.com/forum/index.php?topic=6837.0 Category:Writer Category:Community building